


Bossy

by meadea



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, JiKyu, M/M, butno, jikyuselca, lol, lolimissthethrill, manifestingjikyuselca, ofrandomlyposting, ohiknownow, oknowgoawayandread, stealthjikyuposting, thatsadifferenttreat, thechristmasfluff, thisisnot, whatelsetotag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meadea/pseuds/meadea
Summary: TREASURE’s going on a Live Performance in two days.Hyunsuk and Jihoon have agreed that Jihoon would take the leader's roles for the week.Junkyu, however, seems to have a problem about it.
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Park Jihoon
Comments: 16
Kudos: 63





	Bossy

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! Stealth-posting a jikyu fic feels sooo good! XD Reminds me of those early days(which is not a very long time ago)when I was updating one way love like every after two weeks! XD 
> 
> Now this is not the Christmas fluff you guys. How do I explain it. . . well it's like an offshoot of the christmas fluff I guess?? Lol. But this also came from the need(which we all share) for that JIKYU SELCA! Oh my lowrd! This is an oppression!

“Everyone got it?”

All TREASURE members, even Hyunsuk, nodded their heads and yelled cheerily—Haruto being the loudest—despite the exhaustion from practicing all day. Well. . . not all.

Kim Junkyu had been uncharacteristically quiet since this morning, and it hadn’t gone unnoticed by Jihoon. 

But Jihoon, who was more concerned about polishing their choreography, had turned a blind eye, expecting that Junkyu would eventually come around and cut whatever bullshit he was trying to pull. 

But come six PM and not a word, not a look. 

Even when Jihoon had tried to correct some of Junkyu’s moves this afternoon(mainly to try and get some word from Junkyu), Junkyu had only responded with dispassionate nods of the head or worse, when he couldn’t help it, eyerolls. He would refuse to directly look at Jihoon, too. Instead, he would look straight through the mirror. And when Jihoon tried to meet his eyes, he resisted to look back. 

Now Jihoon has had enough. 

“Kim Junkyu,” he said finally, a little too loudly that Jaehyuk and Jeongwoo, who were already standing up, startled and immediately returned to their sitting positions. Even Hyunsuk dropped his head, knowing all too well where this was heading. Jihoon wasn’t the only one who was watchful of everyone.

“Are you not feeling well?” said Jihoon, “You haven’t been saying anything since this morning. Did you grow a humongous wart in your mouth or something?” 

Though Jihoon, who snorted, had intended this to be a joke, nobody laughed. Yedam tried, but upon seeing his hyungs' face realized there was no need. 

And earning no reaction from Junkyu, the smile was wiped off from Jihoon’s face.

Hyunsuk tried to say something, but Jihoon, too embarrassed now, talked over him, barking, “All right, you guys can now leave. Go get some shower.”

There was some shuffling of shoes and some mumbling, then one by one everybody began to leave the studio. Junkyu was the first to walk out. 

Jeongwoo glanced to look at Jihoon, Jihoon caught it but immediately looked away. When he looked up again, he saw Jaehyuk whisper something to Jeongwoo, who nodded. Then they were gone. 

Only Hyunsuk stayed. He made some cool remarks about the day’s practice while he collected his stuff, but Jihoon was too worked up to actually register them so he only kept a small smile. The next thing he knew, Hyunsuk was patting him on the shoulder then leaving the room.

“I’ll wait for you downstairs,” he called before closing the door.

Jihoon nodded his head.

Alone, Jihoon stared at his reflection in the mirror, hands on his hips. Sniffing, he ruffled his hair which was still slightly damped with sweat. He took a deep breath then squatted down.

_What did I do?_

Two hours later, at dinner time, Jihoon sat on the couch, pretending to be busy with his phone.

"Hyung," called Jeongwoo, who had appeared from the kitchen, "we've already started ea—"

"Later," said Jihoon, then realizing he was being unreasonably rude, added, "thanks, Jeongwoo."

Jeongwoo, who was chewing, nodded then left without a word. Jihoon, feeling bad, felt like hitting himself.

The truth was that he knew that the other members were aware of his and Junkyu's stupid inside _feud_ —if such a thing was really happening. Which was why Jihoon found it so irksome because he didn't even know the reason why. And that this time it had actually reached a point where Junkyu would act like a sulky kid who had been deprived of a treat. 

Just as Jihoon was standing up, thinking of returning to his room to brood, he found himself standing face to face with their manager, who was also responsible for the content they put out on twitter.

“Noona, hi,” greeted Jihoon.

“Hi, have you finished your dinner?”

“Yeah,” Jihoon lied, without batting an eye. The last thing he needed was a scolding.

“Good,” said their manager, “we need to put out something. For Twitter.”

“Right.”

“Right, everyone’s been clamoring for you and Junkyu,” she laughed, “it’s almost like a picket. Where _is_ Junkyu?”

 _Bitching_.

“In his room, I think,” said Jihoon, trying to smile. Deep down he was beginning to worry. She would now know of his and Junkyu’s petty fight. 

Or. . . he could use this situation to his advantage. 

“Where are the others?”

“They haven’t finished yet.”

“And you have? Jihoon, are you sure you’ve eaten?”

“Of course, noona,” said Jihoon, managing a genuine laugh, “after today? That was exhausting, noona.”

“You guys worked hard.”

“Shall we go to Junkyu?”

“Yeah, come on.”

Jihoon led the way.

Junkyu was just closing the door to his and Haruto's room when he saw Jihoon and their manager approaching. Surprised, he bowed to greet their manager. He did not look at Jihoon. 

"Noona," said Junkyu.

"Junkyu, I need you guys to take a selca together."

Junkyu blinked. "Who?"

"Jihoon," said their manager, "and you."

"Why?" Junkyu found himself saying.

"Your fans demand it," said their manager, "actually just not yours. It's like _they've_ all made a petition or something."

Junkyu swallowed. Unable to resist anymore, he looked at Jihoon, who this time, wasn't looking at him.

 _How dare you do what I should be doing_.

"Is something going on, you guys?"

Junkyu looked at their manager. "What? No, noona, no—nothing."

Jihoon was now chuckling nervously. 

"Where should we take the selca, noona?" said Junkyu. He had stepped closer to Jihoon, just to make the impression that nothing was wrong, he and Jihoon were pals.

"Well," said their noona, "might as well do it in your room."

Junkyu ignored how that sounded in his head. "Okay," he said.

Junkyu opened the door to his and Haruto's shared room. He was followed by Jihoon, then their manager.

"Should we wash our faces first?" Jihoon asked, but he directed it to their manager rather than to Junkyu.

"No," she said, "you guys look fine. Can you use your phone, Junkyu?”

“Of course, noona,” said Junkyu, and he bent to pick it up from his bed.

He licked his lips as he tapped the camera. After switching it to front cam, he looked at Jihoon, who smiled at him. Junkyu almost looked away, but he wanted this to work, he needed to set aside his issues. So he smiled back. 

“Um,” he began, “how do we do it?” Unlike Jihoon, Junkyu directed it to him and not their manager. Junkyu resisted to look at their manager. He knew that she knew already. There was no point being embarrassed. 

Jihoon put his arm around Junkyu’s shoulder. “Let’s get it,” said Jihoon. 

Junkyu resisted to roll his eyes. Relaxing the muscles in his face, Junkyu smiled.

Then he raised his phone. And the selca was taken.

As soon as they had tweeted the picture, their manager took Junkyu’s phone and said, “Now you two go eat. I can’t believe that you still think you can fool me. But first, sort _it_ out. I’ll check the others. I’ll be waiting in the kitchen.”

Junkyu watched as their manager walked away. Blinking, he swallowed. But he didn’t look at Jihoon. He looked down instead.

“Why are you ignoring me?” blurted Jihoon.

Junkyu’s heart skipped a beat. It shouldn’t have come to this. Though he wanted to, Jihoon wasn’t supposed to confront Junkyu. He was just supposed to wait out the days until Junkyu decided that he was okay with talking to Jihoon again. 

Because he didn’t have a reason.

Junkyu wanted to just walk away, stick to his plan. Wait out the days until he felt like himself again that he was willing to get all touchy with Jihoon again. But their manager's words rang through his head.

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, please, Junkyu,” said Jihoon, “I know I didn’t do anything. But if I did, then let me know at least. Well, unless you can stomach the fact that we just uploaded an all-smiley picture when in fact, you can’t even look me in the eye.”

Junkyu glared at Jihoon. He wanted to say something bad, to return the blame on Jihoon. But he couldn’t think of anything. And besides, Jihoon made sense.

Junkyu looked away, then said, “It’s me. Not you.”

He heard Jihoon laugh. “Seriously.”

Junkyu kept it together. He just wanted to get this done and over with. If he was embarrassing himself, well it was his fault in the first place. Jihoon was right, he didn’t do anything wrong.

Well at least not that Jihoon noticed. Junkyu, however, he noticed everything.

“You’re just so bossy,” he blurted.

“What?”

“You heard me the first time,” said Junkyu, “you’re so bossy. And I don’t like it.”

Junkyu wasn’t looking at Jihoon. Jihoon was quiet. But then. . .

“I think I do tend to boss around,” said Jihoon, “but it’s. . . sorry.”

_Damn it. You’re not supposed to apologize. You’re supposed to defend yourself. You’re supposed to say that you’re not bossy, just passionate. Because that’s what you are. You’re supposed to say that I’m exaggerating, because. . ._

“No, I’m sorry,” said Junkyu, licking his lips, “I. . . I just. . . I don’t like it when you’re bossy. . . around me.”

Silence.

“What do you mean, Kyu?”

_I’m supposed to be your special one, you idiot._

“Nothing,” said Junkyu, “let’s just go and eat,” he began to walk. But was grabbed back to where he stood.

“No,” said Jihoon, “say exactly what you mean, Kim Junkyu.”

Junkyu looked at Jihoon. Now he felt like crying. But he pulled himself together.

“Don’t act all too sweet around people,” he began, “and then act coldly around them the next.”

“What?”

“Never—”

“No, wait,” said Jihoon, keeping his hands wrapped around Junkyu’s wrist, “are you mad just because you think I stopped being nice to you?”

Junkyu didn’t answer. He heard Jihoon sigh.

“Junkyu,” he said, “it’s just. . . you of all people should understand it. Leading our members calls for a. . . I don’t know. . . a tougher attitude, I guess. . .”

_Well, not around me._

“. . . even around you.”

Junkyu looked at Jihoon. He opened his mouth but words didn’t come out. He watched Jihoon look away, looking disappointed. And tired.

Junkyu felt bad. “I told you,” he said, “just. . . never mind about it. . . I. . I’m sorry.”

Jihoon looked at him again, biting his lip. “I don’t mean to make you feel that way, Kyu,” he said, “I mean, you’re the one around here who knows me best. And to be honest. . . I was hoping that you’d understand. . . that. . . you’d calm me down when I’m being too much. . .”

“You’re not too much,” said Junkyu, “please don’t think that.”

Jihoon sighed. “I. . . I really just want to get it right, Kyu,” he said, “and I thought I was. But it seems I’ve only succeeded in upsetting others.”

To Junkyu’s utter shock, Jihoon sobbed. And Junkyu’s heart melted when Jihoon put his hand over his eyebrows to cover his eyes.

_Oh, god, what have I done._

Junkyu immediately hugged Jihoon, panicking a little. “I’m sorry,” he said, “no, no, no. You didn’t upset anyone. I just. . . it’s just me—I mean I was being a jerk. You didn’t do anything bad. I’m. . . everyone thinks you’re managing us perfectly. It’s. . . oh, god. I’m sorry.”

Jihoon’s body was now vibrating against him. And Junkyu was feeling extremely bad about himself now. Then he heard it.

_Is he laughing?_

Junkyu broke away from the embrace and frowned at Jihoon, who was now laughing mutely into his hand.

Junkyu smiled despite himself. He pushed Jihoon. Now the older man guffawed. Junkyu tried to stop himself from smiling then started walking away. He heard Jihoon catch up, laughing.

Junkyu turned. “Don’t you dare tell others about that,” he said, pointing a finger.

Jihoon’s laugh was now subduing. Junkyu waited. Because he needed Jihoon to promise. 

Catching his breath, Jihoon put his arm around Junkyu’s shoulder then began slightly shoving him forward. “Yes, boss,” he whispered.

Junkyu let his smile show this time. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what else to say XD How about u guys, maybe u have something to say? XD 
> 
> Tell meeee <3333
> 
> XOXO,  
> Meadea


End file.
